poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
It's a Jungle Fury Out Here Transcripts
Here is the transcript for It's a Jungle Fury Out Here. In the Galaxy not far from Earth, Uka Uka was frustrated of Dr. Neo Cortex's failed plans of defeating Crash Bandicoot. Uka Uka: Imbeciles! Fools! Nincompoops! Can't you idiots do anything right? According to this, your track record for spreading evil is pathetic! Dr. Neo Cortex: Uka Uka, It's not our fault! That wretched bandicoot is to blame! Uka Uka (growls): I will not let anything stand in the way of evil. Especially not that brainless orange marsupial. Crash must be eliminated. Doctor N. Gin: Uh, Uka Uka? Need I remind you that Crash always finds a way to defeat us? Maybe he's just too good for us. Uka Uka: Enough excuses! You five idiots need to come up with one good plan! Or else... Dr. Neo Cortex: How do I get into these situations? (sighs) Doctor Nefarious Tropy: There must be something we could come up with. (to Cortex) Say, Doctor, Haven't you been tinkering with some kind of new secret weapon in your laboratory? Dr. Neo Cortex: I don't know what you're talking about, N. Tropy. Doctor N. Gin: Dr. Cortex, I think he's referring to the super-secret weapon you've been laboring over day and night, since the last time Crash defeated you. Uka Uka: Enough bickering! Do we have a plan? Dr. Neo Cortex: Well, In my scientific endeavors, I have been able to create a genetically-advanced super-weapon of unbelievable strength, But the power source is the final missing crucial element. Uka Uka: Elements... Elements... Yes. The Elementals! Dr. Neo Cortex: Right. The Elementals, That's it! If we unleash their destructive energy to create enough power to bring my secret weapon to life, We can make it capable of crushing mountains, Demolishing entire cities! Uka Uka: And wiping Crash Bandicoot off the face of the earth forever! Dr. Neo Cortex: Get ready to face my wrath, Crash Bandicoot! (laughs evilly) (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was more upset after his plan keeps failing. Dr. Eggman: It's impossible, It's the same thing day in and day out! Every time I've tried to destroy the Power Rangers, There's always another one! I can't take it anymore! Orbot: Excuse us, Boss. Cubot: We've got visitors, And they look like evil ones. Dr. Eggman: Great, Who could that be this time? And arriving the Egg Carrioer, Dr. Cortex, Doctor N. Gin and Doctor Nefarious Tropy came to greet them. Dr. Neo Cortex: Dr. Eggman I presume. Dr. Eggman: Presumed correctly, And you are? Dr. Neo Cortex: I am Dr. Neo Cortex, I'm an evil scientist. And with me are Doctor N. Gin and Doctor Nefarious Tropy. Dr. Eggman: Charmed, And why are you three here? Dr. Neo Cortex: Well, We thought you could help us with a proposition. Dr. Eggman: We're listening. Dr. Neo Cortex: You see, Uka Uka needs all the help he can get along with the Elementals. With your help, We can destroy my arch nemesis, Crash Bandicoot. Dr. Eggman: Hmm, Maybe we can help each other by destroying the Power Rangers and Crash Bandicoot. Dr. Neo Cortex: Very well, Dr. Eggman. Everything's all arranged. Dr. Eggman: Splendid, Now can I ask you only one favor? Dr. Neo Cortex: Yes? Meanwhile at Wumba Island, Crash Bandicoot was water skiing with Coco on her water scooter. Coco Bandicoot: Yo, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Yahoo! (to Coco) Hey, Coco. How am I doing? Coco Bandicoot: Yeah, Crash, You're doing great! However, Aku Aku noice that something is terribly wrong. Aku Aku: (after hearing a boom) What's happening? (sees an erupting volcano) No. It cannot be. (sees a growing thundercloud) Oh no! As Aku Aku left to warn Crash, Coco now notice something bad is happening. Coco Bandicoot: What's going on? Oh no, Crash. Look out! Crash Bandicoot: Whoa?! Out of nowhere, a giant wave appeared and washed them to shore. Aku Aku: Is everyone all right? Crash Bandicoot: I- I think so? Crunch Bandicoot: Aku Aku, What the heck is going on? Aku Aku: I'm not sure, But it appears that my evil twin brother, Uka Uka is up to his no-good tricks again. I must find out what he is planning. I will meet up with you later. From out of the dark clouds, Uka Uka came just in time for revenge. Uka Uka: Hello, My feeble brother. Aku Aku: You have gotten my attention, Uka Uka. What kind of diabolical scheme did you and Dr. Cortex have planned this time? Uka Uka: No schemes, Just some old familiar faces dropping by for a visit. Suddenly, The Elementals appeared along with Dr. Eggman's new robot, Egg-Hunter. Aku Aku: No! Not the Elementals! Uka Uka, Why did you release them? Don't you know what happened the last time they were free? Uka Uka: So they were responsible for a few earthquakes, Landslides and that little ice age a couple of centuries back. You worry too much, Brother. Aku Aku: You cannot restrain them, Uka Uka. They are far too dangerous! This could spell disaster for us all! Py-Ro: (laughs) On the contrary, Aku Aku. Spells disaster for you and the precious planet you care so much about. Destroy him! Then, the Elementals combined their powers on Aku Aku, but misses. Aku Aku: You won't get away with this! Uka Uka: (laughs) Who's going to stop us? With that said, Aku Aku came back just in time to warn Crash. Aku Aku: Crash, Crunch, Coco, It is just as I feared. Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex have freed a group of destructive masks known as the Elementals. We must find a way to stop them before they destroy the Earth and all of it's inhabitants. Crunch Bandicoot: Darn it, Cortex just haven't learned his listen. Crash Bandicoot: Master Aku Aku, How can we stop the Elementals? Aku Aku: Well, Crash, The only way to stop the Elementals' destructive nature is to imprison them with the use of ancient crystals. Each Elemental can be returned back to their hibernation state with a total of 5 Crystals. We must act quickly. Coco, What is the status of the new portal chamber you've been working on? Coco Bandicoot: It's almost finished. A few little adjustments here and there and it will be ready to go. Aku Aku: Well done, Coco. This gives us the ideal opportunity to test it. We must hurry. Finally, Everyone went towards the Portal Chamber as Coco finished with the portal that will lead them to another world. Coco Bandicoot: Okay. All systems are ready and operational. Aku Aku: It's time to even up the odds in our favor. Crash Bandicoot: Right. Dr. Eggman: Egg-Hunter, After them! Egg-Hunter: Yes, Master! With Crash, Crush, Coco and Aku Aku going through the Portal, Egg-Hunter goes after them. At the CHS playground, Robbie was babysitting Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Robbie Diaz: I gotta say, Flurry Heart. (tickling her tummy) You are so cute. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Then, Jarrod and Camille came to check on their own goddaughter. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Camille: Hello there. Jarrod: How'd you like our goddaughter? Robbie Diaz: Oh, She is so adorable, She looks just like Cadence. (tickles her as she giggles) My name's Robbie by the way. Camille: Pleasure, Mine's Camille. Jarrod: And I'm Jarrod. (shook Robbie's hand) Robbie Diaz: So, How long have you and Camille took care of Flurry Heart, Jarrod? Jarrod: Quite sometime actually, Camille and I always took turns with her. If it wasn't for Shining Armor's younger sister, Twilight Sparkle, We would've never know what's like to have children. Camille: May I have a look at her? Robbie Diaz: Okay, I was just gonna do that. Camille: (as Robbie passed Flurry Heart to her) Hello, Flurry Heart. Aren't you just a an adorable thing. Flurry Heart: (cooing as she smiles are her godmother) Meanwhile with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Mirage, They were relaxing at the spa. Rarity: Oh! I have never felt so lovely in all my life! Spike: You're beautiful enough already, Rarity. Applejack: After all the fun we had, What else can go wrong? Suddenly, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin appeared in spirit. Twilight Sparkle: Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin, Why're you all here? Applejack: Yeah, Is there any trouble going on? Master Mao: Dr. Eggman is on the move once again, And he's not alone this time. Master Rilla: He has joined forces with Dr. Neo Cortex, his company, Uka Uka and the Eternals. Master Lope: You must go and warn the Data Squad Rangers, Only they can stop this madness. Master Guin: And remember, You and your friends will need all the help you can get. Fluttershy: Oh my... Master Mao: Now go, Join with Robbie Diaz and the others. And they dissappeared in thin air, Pit came to see Twilight and her friends. In the city, Gmerl and Yoshi were heading to Diamond Tiara's mansion. Yoshi: Say uh... Gmerl, How come Diamond Tiara wanted us to come over to her mansion? Gmerl: Who knows, Yoshi. But I'm pretty sure it's something great maybe. When they came to the Rich Mansion, Yoshi rang the doorbell as Spoiled Rich answered it. Spoiled Rich: Welcome, Boys. Yoshi: Hi, Mrs. Rich. Is DT home? Diamond Tiara: Here I am, Yoshi. Thank you guys for coming in such short notice. Gmerl: No problem, Diamond Tiara. Did you say you need help with something? Diamond Tiara: Uh huh, My parents are preparing a banquet tonight and I thought you guys like to help out. Gmerl and Yoshi looked at eachother as they noded their heads. Yoshi: You bet we'll help, Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara: Okay, My mother will show you two what to do. Gmerl: What should we do first? Spoiled Rich: For starters, Set up the tables enough for all refreshments. (to Yoshi) And Yoshi, No eating them until tonight. Capiche? Yoshi: Oh, Okay. Gmerl: We'll do our very best. So, Gmerl and Yoshi helped Diamond Tiara setting up the tables for some refreshments. Back at CHS, Serena was at the Cafeteria with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed. Serena: Thanks for joining me, Girls. I could really use some company for a while. Apple Bloom: Glad to stick with ya, Serena. Sweetie Belle: That's what friends are for. Serena: So, How'd you girls been up to anyway? Scootaloo: Well, You know, Just wondering if you had plans with anybody. Babs Seed: Yeah, Anything special you've got planned? Serena: Umm... I'm not sure, But someone I know said to me... "If you find yourself in trouble, Make sure you're the one still standing at the end." So I decided to keep his advice. As Serena sets off back to class, The girls were getting a little worried about her. Apple Bloom: I tell ya, Gals. Serena is a little left out since she's reunited with Robbie. Babs Seed: I'll say, Cuz. Serena is gonna need a lot more talk with him by now. Sweetie Belle: I just wish we could help Serena Scootaloo: Me too, Sweetie Belle. So, They began to sing about the perfect date for Serena. :Belle ::Serena is sweet and kind, ::She's the best friend that we could hope for. ::The perfect boyfriend you and I must find ::One to really make her heart so-o-oar. ::But... ::Huey's too young, ::Jessie's too old. ::Mac clearly has a terrible cold. :"Mac": Achoo! :Bloom ::Ronald's too silly. ::Vector's too uptight. :"Vector": I'm not! :Belle ::Well nothing's wrong with Tommy, ::He seems alright... :Scootaloo: His girlfriend sure thinks so. :Belle ::How 'bout Marco? :Bloom ::He's much too flashy. :Scootaloo ::Max might do! :Bloom and Sweetie Belle ::If he weren't so splashy! :Bloom ::Too short. :Belle ::Too tall. :Bloom ::Too clean. :Scootaloo ::Too smelly. :Belle ::Too strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: sigh :Bloom ::I don't think that we're mistaken, ::It seems all the good ones are taken. :Belle ::I really feel that at this rate, ::We'll never find the perfect date. :Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle ::Don't wanna quit and give up hope! :Scootaloo: Hey there, Carlos. :Carlos: Oh, what's up, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Nothing much, say, is anyone doing anything special today? :Belle ::Oh please, oh please oh please say- :Carlos: Well actually, Robbie just got his job done, I'm sure he's available. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: gasp :Belle ::We did it girls, ::We've found the one, ::Who will send Serena's heart aflutter! :Apple Bloom: Wait a minute. Lemme get this straight. Are you talkin' 'bout Robbie? So, They came to see Robbie after he finished babysitting Flurry Heart. Scootaloo: Hi, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey there, Girls. What's up? Apple Bloom: You wouldn't happen to have any plans with Serena, Would ya? Sweetie Belle: We heard you two were a lovely couple. Babs Seed: And if so, We'd make sure no one would ever bother ya. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, Hold on a sec, What do you mean by lovely couple. But then, He remembers his advice he gave Serena. Robbie Diaz: (in past thought) "Remember one thing, If you find yourself in trouble, Make sure you're the one still standing at the end." At last, He realized what Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed meant. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah... That advice I gave to Serena. Scootaloo: Well, Robbie? Got any plans with Serena? Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I've never gave much though on that, Where is Serena anyway? Sweetie Belle: She's probably at her summer home, You can't miss it. So, Robbie had to go see how Serena was doing. Scootaloo: Mission accomplished! (as they do a high fives) It was a big night at the Rich Mansion, Everyone was celebrating. Gmerl: Well, Yosh, Looks like we're having a good time. Yoshi: Yep, Sure is. Then, Yoshi looked and saw Robbie in a tuxedo and Serena in her party dress. Yoshi: Whoa, Dude, Look at this! Gmerl: Huh? Filthy Rich: Robert and Serena, Welcome. Are you two love birds having a great time in our banquet? Robbie Diaz: Why of course, Mr. Rich. I gotta say, It's pretty splendid if I do say so myself. Serena: And I really like your outfit, Mrs. Rich. Spoiled Rich: That makes two of us. Filthy Rich: Are you having fun with your friends tonight, Diamond Tiara? Diamond Tiara: Yes, Father. Even the six of us had a great time. Silver Spoon: Not to mention seeing any rich or non rich visitors who're invited. Just as everyone was having a great time, Yoshi can see Tails towards a tall tree. Yoshi: Huh, Is that Tails? Tails came closer as he kneed. Miles "Tails" Prower: Hey, Cosmo. It's Tails, I know it's been a few years since you've sacrificed yourself to defeat the Metarex, But I'd just want you to know that I kinda missed you. I wish that you would be resurrected somehow. Diamond Tiara: Is Tails okay, Yoshi? Yoshi: Oh, I'm not sure. He kinda seems sad about something or someone. Gmerl: I think I know, It's Cosmo. Silver Spoon: Huh, Who's Cosmo? Gmerl: Well, Cosmo the Seedrian is one of a plant-like alien species who's homeworld was destroyed by the villainous Metarex who in the years that followed, Left Cosmo as the sole survivor of her kind. To thwart the Metarex's ambitions for universal dominance. Cosmo joined Sonic and the others in their war against the Metarex. Eventually, She became a love interest for Tails. Silver Spoon: So, What happened to her, Gmerl? Gmerl: (sighed) She sacrificed herself to defeat the Metarex for good, But Sonic was unable to save her. However, The seed sprouted in the end, Meaning that the resurrection of Cosmo could be possible and that tall tree over there has been around for like 5 years. Yoshi: Yep, But I kinda wish there was something we can do to help Tails. Then, Diamond Tiara had an idea as she set off to find help. As Robbie and his friends were summoned at the Data Squad Command Center, They've met with some familiar friends. Robbie Diaz: Say, Guys. I wonder why Palutena want us to come here. Mordecai: Heck if I know, Dude. Sora: Maybe she needs us for another mission? Zoe Batheart: Could be something like that, Sora. Rainbow Dash: You got that right, Zoe. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Out of nowhere, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Mirage and one of Sonic's good friends, Sticks the Badger were seen. Sticks the Badger: Sonic, Amy?! Sonic the Hedgehog: Sticks, Are we ever glad to see you! Amy Rose: What're you doing here!? Sticks the Badger: Well, Pit brought me, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Mirage to help you guys out on the mission. Lady Palutena: Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Crash, Coco and Crunch Bandicoot and Aku Aku. Crash Bandicoot: Hey there. Coco Bandicoot: Nice to meet you guys. Crunch Bandicoot: We need your help. Xion: What kind of help? Aku Aku: Our arch enemies, Dr. Neo Cortex, Doctor N. Gin and Doctor Nefarious Tropy has joined forces with Dr. Eggman to help them free the evil Elementals to succeed a dark purpose of my evil twin, Uka Uka. Rainbow Dash: No kidding, They do sound like bad news compared to Eggman. Crash Bandicoot: Robbie, Twilight, Can you two and your friends help us? Twilight Sparkle: Of course we'll help, Crash. We Power Rangers are in this together. Right, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, That sounds great, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: And I know just the group of Power Rangers who can help us. As everyone came to Ocean Bluff, They've arrived at Jungle Karma Pizza. Gmerl: Jungle Karma Pizza, Why are we here anyway, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Oh don't worry, Gmerl. You'll see. Zephyr Breeze: Hi, Flutterbutter! How's the bestest big sister ever? Hey, Where's the love? How about a little excitement to see your baby brother? Come here! (hugging his sister) Fluttershy: It's good to see you too, Zeph. Jarrod: Hey, Zephyr Breeze! R.J. didn't pay you to slack off, Back to work! Zephyr Breeze: Woah, Easy, Big guy. I was only seeing... Jarrod: Gotcha, Didn't I? They laughed and made a fist bump. Jarrod: Relax, Zeph. I'm just messing with you. (notice Robbie) Robbie, Good to see you again. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Jarrod. Jarrod: We didn't actually think you and your friends could pay a visit. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, But uh, We kinda have a problem. As Robbie explains, Yoshi smelled some pizza and begins to crave on them. Robbie Diaz: Yoshi, Why don't you check out the pizza inside. Yoshi: You bet, Robbie. Just as it was closing time, Everyone met up with the Jungle Fury Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: So, Casey, Theo, Lily, Justin, R.J., Dominic, Zeph, Sunburst, Flash, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Flit, Fran. How'd you all been? Casey Rhodes: We're doing alright, Twilight. Fran: Hi, Guys. Pinkie Pie: Hiya, Fran. Hi, Dominic. Dominic Hargan: Hey, Pinkie. What's going on? Twilight Sparkle: We need your help, Casey. Crash Bandicoot: Our arch enemies, Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka are joining forces with Dr. Eggman to help them free the evil Elementals. Theo Martin: Oh boy, That dosen't sound good. Lily Chilman: What can we do to help? Robin Diaz: Well, Twilight told us that you guys could teach us the Order of the Claw. Sticks the Badger: So, Will you guys help us? Camille: Of course we'll help, Even Trixie learned Pai Zhuq. Mordecai: No way! Sora: Did you really do that too, Trixie? Trixie: That is correct, Sora. I have the Spirit of the Ocelot, Every Pai Zhuq student learn to poses their Animal Spirits within them so that they could defend themselves. Yoshi: Whoa, I gotta get into that. Amy Rose: Me too. Robert James (R.J.): (notice Silver Spoon on his chair) Silver Spoon, Not to be mean or anything, But I'm gonna have to ask you to get off my chair. It's off limits. Silver Spoon: Oops, Sorry about that, R.J. (stands up) I didn't know. Robert James (R.J.): That's okay, Silver Spoon. Now you do know. Zephyr Breeze: First rule of the Jungle Fury homebase, Keep away from R.J.'s chair. Robert James (R.J.): Right, Zeph. You remember pretty well. Zephyr Breeze: Yep, Thanks to my Elephant Spirit, My mind is like a steeled trap. Gmerl: So.... With that out of the way, How are we gonna learn Pai Zhuq? Whiger: When you look into your hearts, Gmerl. You'll know how to learn the Order of the Claw. Jarrod: Exactly, And with some help from Twilight and her friends including Sunset and Starlight, We'll teach you all everything there is to know about learning Pai Zhuq. Casey Rhodes: Then it's settled, Be ready to leave for Pai Zhuq Academy by tomorrow morning at dawn and we'll get started. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Casey. We'll be there. Sunset Shimmer: I know we'll do our best. The very next morning at Pai Zhuq Academy, Twilight and Casey were given the honor of hosting the academy. Casey Rhodes: Welcome, My friends. We are to teach you all Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw Twilight Sparkle: On account of your true potential, You'll be trained to fight with your Animal Spirits. Princess Marina: I can hardly wait. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Me either. Sticks the Badger: This is where the fun begins. As Sunset and Gmerl trained each other Pai Zhuq, Diamond Tiara spoke to them. Diamond Tiara: Hey, Gmerl, Sunset. Can I talk to you two real quick? Sunset Shimmer: Sure, Diamond Tiara. Gmerl: What's up? Diamond Tiara: Well, Just last night, Yoshi saw Tails at a tall tree that was been for 5 years, He kept hoping for Cosmo the Seedrian to be resurrected. What do you two think? Sunset Shimmer: I'm not sure if we could do something like that before. Gmerl, What do you think? Gmerl: Hmm, I think we should talk to Digit. Maybe he might have an answer. Just as Digit arrived in no time, He found a salutation to her idea. Digit: Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I've just got finished with my latest gadgit. And with that said, Digit presented his new gadget to his friends. Digit: Behold, The Resurrect-O-Beam, One blast with this can resurrect any being. Sunset Shimmer: Not bad, Digit. Wanda: Sunset, Gmerl, Care to do the honors? Sunset Shimmer: Of course we will, Wanda. Gmerl: Sure thing. Digit: All you have to do is find very place where Cosmo's voice can be heard. Sunset Shimmer: Tails, Can you remember where you first heard Cosmo's voice? Miles "Tails" Prower: Hmm, I think I've heard her voice in my dream at the very same tree. Gmerl: So, What are we waiting for? Let's go. As everyone came to the same tree Tails visited, Gmerl and Sunset were ready. Sunset Shimmer: Ready, Gmerl? Gmerl: You bet, Sunset. With one blast of the Resurrect-O-Beam, Appearing from the tree was Cosmo the Seedrian as Gmerl caught her. Gmerl: Gotcha. Digit: Okay, Gmerl, Sunset, She ready to be all in one flesh in blood. Sunset Shimmer: Now, Gmerl. Gmerl: Right. At last, Cosmo is back to life and better then ever. Cosmo the Seedrian: (waking up) Ugh... huh... Am I.... Back on earth...? Miles "Tails" Prower: Cosmo! (hugging her with joy) I've missed you so much! Cosmo the Seedrian: Tails, Long time no see. As Cosmo looked around, She could see all of her friends and new ones to make. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Cosmo. Sonia the Hedgehog: Welcome back. Cosmo the Seedrian: How did I get back to earth, Gmerl? Gmerl: That's easy, We've revived you. Cosmo the Seedrian: Thank you, All of you. What can I do to repay my old and new friends? Robin Diaz: Dr. Eggman has joined forces with Dr. Neo Cortex, his allies and Uka Uka to free the Evil Elementals, We thought you could help us stop them. Cosmo the Seedrian: Of course, I'd be delighted to return the favor. Camille: It seems I'd found myself a new student. That is, If you're interested. Cosmo the Seedrian: I'd be honored. Then, Pit arrived with the Cutie Mark Crusaders on Lady Palutena's behalf. Pit: Hey there, Guys. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Pit. What brings you here? Pit: Well, Lady Palutena asked be to give some new Data Squad Morphers to new team members. Twilight Sparkle: Wait, Us!? Rarity: Sweet Celestia, Is that what I think he meant!? Scootaloo: Well, We were racking our brains trying to figure out your destiny. Until we remembered how every time you did something new, You tried to help everyone around you. Sweetie Belle: Even us. Cosmo, How did it feel when you showed up on planet earth and that you all thought you've actually helped people? Cosmo the Seedrian: Well... I was really glad I helped you feel happier. Yoshi: So maybe helping is your thing! You might even say it's your purpose! Cosmo the Seedrian: Oh, Well, Helping just feels good. But, It couldn't have anything to do with what I'm supposed to do with my life... Right? Scootaloo: Cosmo, Finding your special purpose doesn't have to be about being good at something. It's about feeling good about something inside. Apple Bloom: And it looks like your destiny is a whole lot like ours, Helping others. And you don't need anything to prove your right to know that. Sweetie Belle: But since we are the Power Rangers Data Squad, We made you all something new, Behold! As Pit brought them out, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon presented 9 new Data Squad Morphers. Cutie Mark Crusaders: Your very own brand new Harmony Data Squad Morphers! Ta-da! Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Can it be...?! Rarity: Oh my goodness. Fluttershy: Why, Rarity, It's so lovely. Rarity: I know! I'll never part with my old Morpher again. Fluttershy: No. Your new one. It'll look just like your element crystal. Rarity: What? Ooh. So does yours. Fluttershy: (gasp) Pinkie Pie: Look at mine! Look at mine! Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah. Spike: I can't believe it, How'd you girls helped Pit and Digit do something like that!? Scootaloo: We carved it to mark the moment we all figured out what you all should do with your life. Rarity: But they look just like yours. Rainbow Dash: (slow gasp) You mean... Scootaloo: You bet we do! You're one of us now! Robbie Diaz: Twilight, Today, We dub thee... The Cutie Mark Crusaders: The very first newest members of the Power Rangers Data Squad! Woo-hoo! Twilight Sparkle: You mean... we're one of you?! Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Yep. Twilight Sparkle: This is the best surprise ever! Camille and Jarrod: (laughing) Sweetie Belle: You may not be able to be Harmony Force, Twilight. Apple Bloom: But you and the others were selflessly dedicatin' your life to helpin' others anyhow. I can't think of anything more Ranger-y than that. Then, Twilight came running towards Robbie as she hugged him. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I love you guys! And I can't wait to start training our friends! Jarrod: Neither can we. Pit: One mor thing, Cosmo. The Seed Data Squad Morpher is yours. (to Sticks) And Sticks, The Orange Data Squad Morpher belongs to you. Cosmo the Seedrian: Wow, They're so beautiful. Sticks the Badger: Oooh, Shiny. Cosmo the Seedrian: Thank you, Pit. We'll use them wisely. Pit: I know you will, Good luck at your Pai Zhuq training. Later, Twilight, Casey and their friends thought Robbie, Robin and their friends Pai Zhuq. Twilight Sparkle: Very good, Robbie. Casey Rhodes: The same goes to you too, Robin. Noble and Strong, You two have the Spirit of the Lion. Twilight Sparkle: Just like Jarrod and Sunset Shimmer, Your Lion Spirits makes you both good and noble. Robbie Diaz: Wow, Unbelievable. Robin Diaz: I know, We had the same Lion Spirit as Jarrod and Sunset. Theo Martin: Mordecai, Mighty and Powerful, You have the Spirit of the Gorilla. Just like Master Rilla. Mordecai: Woah, That is so cool! Zephyr Breeze: Not bad, Yoshi. With your energy begins and ends with your belly, You have the Spirit of the Hippo. Yoshi: Sweet Mama, . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts